Of sorrow and of hate
by thislittlemockingjay97
Summary: Twenty-four go in, only one comes out. This year- two. These are the tales of tributes and their final breathing minutes before they were gone forever.
1. Raise the nightlock

**I decided to write a couple one-shots here and there. This being the first one I wrote. It's about Foxface's death (obviously). She's probably one of my favorite and most beloved characters in the first THG book... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG.  
**

* * *

There's only four of us left. Cato from District Two, the pair from District Twelve, and myself. I've been following them, Katniss and Peeta, in hopes of finding food. No such luck yet. Although, I se him at a berry bush, inspecting the small dark-colored fruit.

It was then and there when a thought had hit me smack in the face like a splash of water: I won't be able to fight off the three. ...Well, maybe Peeta... But not Katniss with her bow, and _definitely_ not Cato. With his huge, hulking muscles, he'd break me like the small, fragile twigs I stand upon this very moment. It'd be foolish of me to even think I could defeat him.

Suddenly, I hear someone stomping their way over towards me. I dart into the bushes and stay silent. Who was it? Katniss? Peeta? ...Cato? I peer through the plant's small leaves and mentally let out a sigh. It was just Peeta... My mind raced back to the other two. How would they pick me off? _'There's no way I'd be able to win. I have to take _myself_ out.' _I thought, _'I just have to figure out a way to do so.'_ Peeta drops some of the forementioned berries and two apples in the crook of the tree separating him and I, and then marches off. I stand up and brush off some of the dirt on my knees and grab an apple from his pile. Then I begin to start thinking of my 'suicide'. I looked to see what other berries were in the pile: Nightlock. A poison berry. He is an idiot...

My brain hatched an idea, and I grabbed a few nightock berries. I'll be gone in no time at all...

"...One... Two... Three..." I count aloud, and then proceed to down a few of the berries. They didn't taste bad. But I knew that they'd kill me... Unless I've mistaken them for blueberries, which is unlikely.

My stomach starts to churn. Oh no. What have I done? Terror surges through my veins. I could've taken them. What was I thinking? Ow... Ow, ow, ow... Cramps wreak havok on my abdomen, getting worse and worse with each pulse. The pains were coming left and right- and they're blinding. They kept coming faster and harsher, and they had just gotten so intense that I collapsed in a heap on the ground. I close my eyes, hoping that my head would stop pounding before I die. Ugh... This is the most immense pain I've ever felt in my whole existence. Darkness was starting to overcome my body, blocking my senses. I gripped the individual grass blades at my fingertips, trying to ease out the pain. It didn't help. The fire in my stomach kept growing, spreading out to the farthest points in my body. My body had begun to feel heavy- as if fifty heavy weights had been dropped on all of my muscles, making me unable to move. I had never felt more vulnerable in my life. I opened my eyes, and saw nothing but darkness... nothing.

Soon, the pain was lifted, and I was gone forever.

**~Adrienne~**


	2. Survive and Thrive on pain

**I decided to write a couple one-shots here and there. This is my second one, being that of Clove's quick, yet slightly scarring, death. Along with Foxface, Clove was also one of my favorite characters in the series. And I think that she's the definition of 'career tribute', next to Cato.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG.**

* * *

"Wher's your boyfriend, District Twelve?" She struggled underneath my hold, I kept taunting her, "Still hanging on?" District Twelve made me laugh. Did she really think that she was going to escape? Not a chance.

"He's out there right now, hunting Cato!" She lied, "Peeta!" Before she could call and scream out any more words, I thrusted a fist down onto her throat. This made her struggle even more. I feel a sickly-sweet smile cross my face as she lets out whimpers and cries out of fear.

I got close to her face, invading District Twelve's 'personal' space, and whipped out a knife, "LIAR! He's nearly dead! Cato knows where he cut him!" And it was true. She's not pulling one past me with that one, "It's too bad he won't be able to get this medicine," I mock her, "I bet sponsors racked up to get this. And I promised Cato that, if he'd let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show..." A glare crossed her face. As _if _she could scare me off! Hah! "...Now where to start...?" I ponder.

Then, District Twelve did the unthinkable. She spit on me. The District Twelve garbage had _spit _on _me_! The nerve... "I know... How 'bout we start with your lips? You won't be needing _those_ anymore. Wanna blow loverboy one last kiss?" I smirk in victory as I see her facial expression. She's becoming more and more unnerved by me. Good. She tries pulling her lips into her mouth- in a reversed puckering position, "We killed your little ally. What was her name? The one who _hopped_ around in the trees...? Rue? Weel, first Rue, then _you_ and I think we'll let nature take care of loverboy." The knife's sharp tip touches the corner of her mouth, "Let's start." Suddenly, I'm yanked up off of District Twelve and held up by my hair against a tree by the huge monster from Eleven.

"What'd you do to little girl?" He demanded, "You cut her up? You cut her up like you were gonna do this girl here?" At this point, my heart was beating erratically within the confines of my chest. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I tried to fight against this brute force, but it was no use. His muscles were too much for me as he held me up a good two feet off of the ground.

I stared at him, wide-eyed, "No! It wasn't me, I swear!" He didn't believe my cries and shouts, even though I was the most sincere I've ever been in my lifetime. He obviously didn't know it was Marvel who had done the deed. But he was gone already. District Twelve took care of him.

Eleven swiftly brought a good-sized rock to my temple before I knew what was going on. He then dropped me, limp and nearly-lifeless, on the ground, leaving me there to die. I tried to form Cato's name with my mouth, but all that came out were unintelligible gurgling sounds.

I was too cocky. I was foolish. And I wasn't ready for the Hunger Games.

**~Adrienne~**


End file.
